


We deserve more

by ziim



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But just a little, Catra being a brat, F/F, Fluff, Light BDSM, NOT JUST SMUT, Orgasm Denial, Post-Season/Series 05, Smut, best friend squad vacations, calm down, catradora, i don't know how to tag, maybe some emotions, only fun here, series of one-shots I guess, top adora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziim/pseuds/ziim
Summary: Look at the tags
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), everyone that's canon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Teasing gone right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in their world, but with cellphones. They were playing Among us.

“Seriously?! Adora _and_ Catra were the imposters?!” Glimmer exclaimed, feeling betrayed by her own mind. Bow covered his ears from the abruptness.

The magicat smirked in return, but she is way past her evil phase that it’s just playfulness now- being on Adora’s lap and all that. “You princesses are _so_ easy to fool… Imagine if we played with Double Trouble, the match would be over in seconds.”

“Are you admitting that you’d lose too?” Mermista mocked with a hint of actually paying attention to everything, despite her occasional bored grunts.

“I’m also the imposter in this scenario. At least try to keep up, Little Mermaid.” Catra bit back, ever so with her smugness in place. She saw the queen of the seas opening her mouth again, yet the princess of power beat her to it and squeezed Catra’s waist tighter.

“Hey, hey! But did you _have_ to sacrifice me? I felt so betrayed!” Adora mentioned to the fact that her girlfriend accused her on the voting time.

“Poor, sweet Adora…” The magicat purred. “They would be suspicious of me the moment I defended you, dumbass.”

“Yeah, and you kind of vented literally in front of me.” Bow tried to ease it as much as he could.

“Whatever.” Adora rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed to have wasted her chance on ‘killing’ everyone. Catra stood up in the mean time and went to get some water on their dresser. “Anyways, are you guys staying? Make it an official sleepover.” She smiled. They were all on their pajamas already, after all.

The second she finished that sentence though, Catra came behind her and mentioned with her head and hands that they refuse the oblivious lesbian. Bow was about to say ‘yes’, but Glimmer elbowed him on the stomach. _Maybe too hard._

“Uh, sorry. Yeah, we kind of already had… a thing, plans! For tonight, yeah.” The mighty Queen of Bright Moon stated.

Adora thought about pushing it, yet another thought came to her mind. She smirked. “No problem… lovebirds. Mermista?” She looked at the only other princess in the room, whom they finally realized was already gone.

After saying their goodbyes, the princess of power closed her door to look back at her girlfriend taking off her top for some reason. “Uh… What are you doing?”

Catra shrugged, before sprawling herself on top of their bed. “Just felt like sleeping topless tonight.”

“But your… nipples are, hm, sensitive?” Adora frowned, fighting with herself to get the worlds out, in which the magicat suppressed her growing smirk.

“Are they now…? Wonder how you know that, but just don’t touch them then.” She stretched her arms up, just when her girlfriend climbed on top of her. “Hey, Adora.”

Adora kissed her, grinding their bodies together. She felt Catra’s tongue brushing her bottom lip, before it entered her mouth and they started tasting each other- letting go of slow breaths. The magicat had her claws securely on the blonde hair, keeping her down, but Adora didn’t even need she-ra to be stronger and pulled away. “Why the teasing, kitty? You know you could always just say what you want.” 

Catra trembled slightly by the hand going down her neck. She held the stare competition with Adora though. But when that hand finally reached her small breast, she closed her eyes instinctively and sighed. “Dunno. What are you… talking about?”

Adora let her head fall to linger on the furry neck, before biting down as she earned the quiet whimper that followed. She then went to trail kisses all the way to the unattended nipple, lavishing her tongue tenderly over it. Just as Catra would start to grind her hips too though, She-ra pulled away to sit up against the head board. “Come here.”

The magicat growled internally, but decided to keep her oblivious act up. Although that didn’t stop her from slowly crawling and swinging her hips with her tail from side to side. She settled on her lover’s lap just as they had been doing for two years now. Adora had watched her every move with a slight blush covering her cheeks to ears, then caressed behind her ear in appreciation and, well, _love._

But that atmosphere was soon interrupted too, by She-ra’s commanding tone. “Give me your hands.”

Catra complied, even if she missed the soft scratches and stopped purring. “Going to tie me up?” She let her smirk run free now, and held her wrists together in front of her girlfriend.

“Don’t need to.” Adora gripped around her wrists with one hand, while the other rested between her breasts as she listened to her heart beat. It was as erratic as hers. “I think I know why you didn’t take off your shorts too.” Without warning, she slid her hands between her lover’s thighs to an awaiting wet pussy.

Catra squeaked to say the least, and let out a high-pitched cry before trying to form a sentence that would tease back. Yet, all she managed was moaning and trying to pull her wrists free, which she failed in. Her girlfriend kept her hand stilled there, before taking it out when Catra thought about moving her hips.

The princess of power brought Catra’s hands up and over her neck. “Keep them there.” Then let go.

But that wasn’t going to work for the magicat long enough. She felt Adora going for her tits again, so she let it happen long enough for her to be panting over it. The feel of the blonde girl’s wet tongue always surprised her, after all. Together with the mood of her being assertive. Catra’s submissive demeanor didn’t last long though, as she slid one hand from her lover’s neck to her begging center.

“That’s not what I told you to do, kitty.” Adora warned, before grabbing her hands and flipping them over, since the magicat didn’t stop. She reached under to grab her ass in the process and trapped her hands above her head. “You’re gonna _want_ to keep them here.”

Catra hissed playfully, but her brain stopped working for a second when her shorts were taken off. She-ra went down on her and held her thighs apart before mouthing her dripping pussy entirely. Catra’s mind went blank as she arched her back and cried again. Instinctively, she grabbed onto the sheets- almost tearing at it.

This time around, as soon as the magicat’s arm started to descend, Adora slapped her thigh and earned a little whimper back. She stopped working her mouth too, leaving her lover whining. “Will I have to paint your ass purple before eating your little pussy?”

Catra whined some more, dropping her previous act entirely. “More…”

“Ask nicely.” Adora hovered above her and watched. The red and panting face, the little twitch her legs were doing here and there, the puffed-out tail. But most importantly, the lidded eyes watching back. “And put your hand back.”

Catra shivered from the demanding tone. She went to slowly put her hand above her head again, then squeezed the sheets. “Please…”

That was enough for She-ra. “Good girl.” She started licking around the feline’s lower lips, before mouthing her clit and a low scream reverberated the room. She infiltrated her walls soon after too, easily sliding two fingers in. Catra cried some more and closed her eyes as if her life depended on it.

The magicat was so close. The fingers inside her kept bumping on that same sweet spot and it was making her _mad._ Much so that she lost control and grabbed the blonde hair to keep her there. She realized her mistake with a high whine by the fingers slipping out of her. “No, I- I didn’t mean to! Please, Adora, please!”

“Turn around.” Adora clenched her jaw. “Now.” She stated, seeing her lover hesitate.

Finally, Catra complied as the blonde girl lifted her ass up and pushed her head on the pillows. The first slap almost caried her over the edge. _Almost._ One became twenty, and then it was just torture. Together with her dripping pussy, her tears stung the sheets too and she couldn’t take it anymore. She was ready to start begging, when she felt the hands holding her down let go of her.

Adora stood up from the bed and got rid of her own clothes, before sitting up by the headboard again. She motioned for the brunette girl to go to her, but opened her legs this time. “You know what to do.”

Catra was much more inclined to relive herself first, but she was taking anything given to her then. She crunched down and started working around the pink lips and swollen clit.

“Yes… That’s it, good girl.” Adora gave moans back and held her by the hair there. The blonde seemed to had been on the edge too, because she soon came undone under the rough tongue that had entered her- whispering her lover’s name over and over again.

The magicat savored on the taste a little and sighed in exasperation. She sat up on one of Adora’s leg, briefly flinching from her aching bum. “Adora…”

She-ra took a moment to catch her breath, then slightly raised her knee- which Catra whined to. “My leg is enough for you.”

And it really was. She felt herself on edge the minute she started grinding against it. Her sense of time went lost, just as Adora gave in and slid three fingers in easily. Catra spammed and held on to the broad shoulders of her girlfriend.

They were both panting by the end, holding each other and quickly falling asleep. Well, _Catra_ quickly fell asleep. Adora stayed awake for about half an hour more, watching the love of her life breath. _You’re such a brat… I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote a full on smut before, so I'd really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback. Thanks anyways.


	2. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cuteness before they go on vacation. I know it's really short, but I just wanted to write it ever since the idea came. Next chapter will be at least 3k words and the other characters will appear more.

Quiet. Such absence of noise that rarely seemed to come down on the palace of Bright Moon. Surely it dissipated fast, with the bang of double doors being forcefully open. Adora and Catra came running side by side from it, until the magicat went on all fours and left her lover eating dust. “Need me to slow down, princess?” She mocked.

“As if you actually would!” The blonde one shouted back. They always took their little games way too seriously, much so that Adora then conjured she-ra’s body and caught up with her girlfriend. “Hey, Catra.”

With a single thought to her friend, Melog appeared by the corner and Catra hopped on his magic mane. Before rushing ahead though, she made sure to pull on She-ra’s leg and make her trip on her feet. Now laughing out loud through the corridors, she went all the way to the royal garden.

Adora caught up soon after, but couldn’t spot her girlfriend. There was Bow and Glimmer seemingly having a picnic below the shadow of a tree, Netossa and Spinerella playing iceball with Frosta, Mermista _trying_ to make Sea Hawk quiet so she could meditate with Perfuma. But no Catra.

“Looking for something?” Came finally the smug voice behind her. Melog dropped their invisibility spell to go take a nap beside Perfuma.

“Some _one._ ” The princess of power turned around, also going back to her usual height. “By the way, you used Melog, so I won.”

Catra frowned. “And you turned into she-ra. Don’t be a sore loser.” She started walking down the stairs with the blonde girl on her trail.

“I _am_ she-ra, there’s a difference.” Adora bit back. “You pretty much admitted you wouldn’t win without help.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to use my full speed. I have to stretch beforehand for that, or I’ll strain a muscle.” The magicat looked up to her lover and smirked. “Or did you forget that you haven’t _once_ win me on a race?”

Adora was about to tell her otherwise, but the queen of Brightmoon called them over. She interlaced their fingers instead, as they walked together to the other couple. “Can you tell Catra that I _have_ won her on a race before?”

Bow looked at his fiancée just as she looked at him too. They had those silent conversations nobody else understood before anything. “Uhm… I’m not sure…”

“Catra! We were talking about visiting the Ice Kingdom, what do you think?” Glimmer changed the course of the conversation, at which Adora huffed and Catra snickered.

The couple standing up finally sat down then, and started picking at the snacks splayed out on the blanket. “That was one I didn’t destroy, sounds fun.” The magicat joked. Her sense of humor is already familiar to them by now. “And, like, it’s an _ice_ kingdom. So no beaches, right?”

“You crashed their Princess Prom though.” Adora commented with her mouth full. Not that she didn’t take Catra’s guilt and consecutive nightmares over it seriously, but they have come a long way to be able to joke like this.

“God, that feels like so long ago now. Remember how Adora couldn’t keep her eyes off Catra that night? You girls were _really_ oblivious of each other.” Glimmer added.

“… If I tell you something, promise not to laugh?” The mighty She-ra said and a blush crept to her cheeks.

“I think I know where this is going, but yes.” Bow nodded, while Glimmer and Catra only watched with amused faces.

Adora moved around a bit, then decided to just get it over with. “I mean, can you blame me? She was in a _suit_!”

They couldn’t keep the promise. Two of them started laughing so loud, while the blonde one hid fer face with her hands- muttering how she knew they’d laugh- and the brunette felt herself smug, but also some heat coming to her face.

“So you really were blushing when we danced; I thought it was just my imagination.” Catra said. “Good to know.”

“The dance! Yeah, what was that? Since when have you known how to dance?!” Adora exclaimed, coming out of her little shelter.

Then it was time for the magicat to be embarrassed. She looked away, but felt three pairs of eyes on her waiting for answers. “I may have asked Scorpia to teach me before going. Just so, you know, I got the chance to… Whatever.” Once she looked back, Bow was staring at her with glowing eyes and a pout, while Glimmer gave her a sweet smile. The hardest was to see what her girlfriend thought about it.

Adora didn’t know how to react either, but one thing she was sure of was how damn happy it made her. “You… _wanted_ to dance with me…?”

“I never said that!” Catra hissed. “But maybe… just a little.”

The princess of power got closer, wrapping one arm carefully around her lover’s waist, before kissing her tenderly on the cheek. “I wanted to dance with you too. And I loved it, I love _you_.”

It was like they had this perfect bubble around them, whenever these kinds of confessions came out. Nobody else was there, not that they didn’t matter. But it was just… _them._ “You're such an idiot... I love you too, dummy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nobody thought it was cringey, but I would appreciate the feedback anyway.


End file.
